Far Away, Pony
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Pony's been far away for far too long.


Summary: Been far away for far too long.

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just incase there's just one left**_

Soda touched his brothers hair softly. Pony had demanded he have his room to himself after the parole of Johnny.

Johnny made a full recovery after the church fire, and was now happier at home. he was charged for self defence and put on parole.

He watched his brothers face like he used to before. Before was like a whole other part of Soda's life. Before when he was okay with Sandy. And he could push all other feelingd for other people aside. Dreams and moments in the shower were pushed aside.  
Then he saw Ponyboy lying on the hospital bed, and broken down. Sandy was gone, his brother had left.  
But Pony was back. He always would. Sandy could leave, Mom and Dad could leave, but Ponyboy was always there. To talk, to tell Soda things, to be the one on the other side, waiting for Soda, no matter where he was.

Soda felt sick when he found out about his brother running away. AT first it was numbing.  
No Pony to wake up to, No Pony coming home from school, No Pony to help with dishes. No Pony.

It was heart wrenching as he woke up, hoping to see his little brother, but seeing nothing.  
Soda started walking late at night. He would walk up to the school and look out at the football/track field. And image Pony running while Darry played ball.

Soda had take advantage of his brother. Just expected him to always be there. He wasnt going to let his brother leave ever again.

**_Cause you know_**

**_Youknow you know_**

**_That i love you_**

**_I have loved you all along_**

**_and i miss you_**

**_been far away for far too long_**

Pony blinked awake, feeling Soda's hands on his hair.

"Hey." Pony smiled.

"you know i love you" Soda said, smiling lovingly back.

"Yeah" Pony scooted over, making room for his brother on the bed.

"I missed you"

"I know" Pony patted the bed and Soda laid down.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_  
**_I dont see you anymore._**

Soda pressed a hesitant lips to his kid brothers. Pony sighed happily and moved his lips against the blondes.

Soda missed this. He knew there was more when he ran off that night. The two had gotten in a fight that Darry was going to find out. And sure enough he did. Confronting Soda when Pony was out with Dally. And thier eldest brother got angry.

So many times Soda said he was sorry to Pony. But the boy had withdrawn. Getting sick. Which made Soda sick.

_**On my knees, i'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**Cause with you, I'd withstad**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give it for us**_

_**Give anything but i wont give up.**_

Finally, tonight, Pony forgave him. When the yelled at each other, After, Soda would try. he would yell at his brother. "I wont give up" and Pony would slam his door and throw a pillow at it.

He wanted to die on the inside, knowing his brother wanted him to give up. He loved Pony, more than Sandy. He wanted to have a relationship with Pony like he did with Sandy. and he did. Then Pony ran away.

_**Cause you know**_

_**you know you know**_

_**I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**and i miss you**_

_**been far away for far too long**_

He loved his brother more than the world. And when Pony told him, it made his heart soar. He would say it in a slightly sleepy voice after they had kissed till late, way past thier bedtime.

They would cuddle, Pony curled into Soda. Sometimes they would spoon. Pony would ask if it was wrong. Soda would reply how something so good could feel so wrong.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_  
_I dont see you anymore_

Without Pony, Soda felt like death. He couldnt think, couldnt eat, couldnt sleep. With Pony he could live. Knowing his brother was home, waiting. In his bed, laying there, maybe all ready for his lover.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**Cause I need you**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That i love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**and i forgive you**_

_**for being far away for far too long**_

Soda knew he would always say it. Soda could feel it when Pony would say those three words. Pony looked up from thier kissing and said.  
"I forgive you"

_**So keep breathing**_

_**Cause i'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Cause i'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

"I wont ever leave again. I love you Sodapop" Pony said, touching his brothers now wet cheeks.

"Hold on to me, and never let go. I wont ever leave" Soda said, his breath catching in his throat"

_**Hold on to me and never let go**_

_**(**_**A.N. : Song is Far Away by Nickelback. I know everytime i see a song from now into a songfic for this fandom i think its stupid but this song is so perfect for this slash couple...)**


End file.
